


The Intricacies of Human Behavior…and a Little BS

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: BSU [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t be a hater, Reid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intricacies of Human Behavior…and a Little BS

**Author's Note:**

> This story is connected to [The Consulting Gig](http://community.livejournal.com/hotch_prentiss/108639.html) and [Josh Brolin as Jack ‘Pres’ Preston](http://community.livejournal.com/lairofthemuses/7419.html). Read the first two if you haven’t already to be comfortable reading this one. I don’t think it’s required though. The italics in the beginning represent what’s happening on television.

_Trish Fitzgerald walked into her kitchen, turning on the light. It was too early in the morning, barely 6am, but she needed to wake up and start the day. She lit a cigarette, an occasional habit, and started tinkering with the coffeemaker. Things had just been too heavy lately; Trish needed a break. When someone knocked on her door she had a feeling she wasn’t going to get it today. At the door, she looked through the peephole and sighed. Trish opened the door and Senator Lionel Pepper walked in._

“I think we need to talk.” He said.

“About what? It’s over, Lionel, and it’s been over for quite a long time.”

“You have to know I never stopped loving you.”

“Love? That’s a joke, Lionel. What the hell are you doing here at six in the morning?”

“I think the lady wants an answer.”

They both turned and looked at Pres standing at the bottom of the stairs. He only wore a towel, which meant Trish’s day was about to get longer. Coffee definitely would not be enough.

000

_Roman Gray’s Chevy Suburban pulled up in front of Bella Sola, the salon his estranged wife Audrina owned for almost a decade. It was early; the streets of DC were just waking up. Even though it was Friday, he knew she would be in the back doing paperwork. She was a workaholic. Roman called her cell phone twice and got the voicemail. He didn’t like that; Audrina always answered her phone._

_The salon was closed, Roman walked down the side alley. He had a key to the back door where Audrina kept her office. Coming in unannounced would cause friction but he had to do this…it was time to end it. Roman stood at the back door, took a deep breath, and slipped his key in the lock. As soon as he walked in, he knew something was wrong_.

 _He pulled his Glock from his waist, turning on the flashlight to see in the darkness. The room was a disheveled mess and the smell familiar yet sickening. Blood and death were second nature to him. Second nature or not, Roman’s stomach lurched. This couldn’t be happening; it could not be happening_.

 _Audrina were on the floor. She was face down like all the others. She was naked, her body covered in blood and surely heavy bruises. Roman covered his mouth…contaminating the crime scene was a bad idea. Instead he backed out into the warm DC morning and tried to breathe again. He holstered his gun, grabbed his cell phone, and dialed 911_.

_“This is FBI Special Agent Roman Gray. I believe The Slayer killed my wife.”_

000

“Oh my God!” Derek exclaimed. “What the hell? What the hell was that? They just killed Audrina!”

“I'm stunned.” JJ said. “I'm literally stunned speechless.”

“I bet they're gonna pin this on Roman.” Jordan said. “They're gonna say he’s doing a copycat murder. MPD has bungled this case from the beginning. Remember when they interrogated Paul…it was a disaster.”

“You're right.” Morgan said. “We have to wait how many months to see what happens?”

“It’s coming back in July.” Rossi said, drinking his beer.

“July!” Derek looked at him with wide eyes. “That’s like four months from now. July? Rossi, are you serious?”

“I read it on Showtime.com.”

“That’s insane.” Morgan replied.

“I'm just gonna say this out loud; if they go there, if Pres and Trish finally get together…I'm totally shipping them.” Emily said nodding.

“What?” Jordan looked at her. “Are you serious?”

“They're the most realistic possibility if you think about it.” She reasoned.

“No…Pres and Palmieri have a history. We’ve discussed this, in detail. Emily, are you gonna go there? You're gonna jump ship?”

“Trish deserves some happiness. I think she might finally get it with Pres.” JJ said.

“The odds are quite low.” Reid replied. “Between the drama with Senator Pepper and Pres’ mother dilemma I just don’t see them making it work.”

“Don’t be a hater, Reid.” Garcia put her hand on his shoulder.

“A what?”

“I’m rooting for Dana and Cecelia.” Penelope said. “I thought I wouldn’t be into them but it has potential. Poor Drake though, he got so screwed. I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid; he has the potential to ruin their careers. But I'm rooting for Pres and Trish too. Maybe we’ll finally get a glimpse of that past the writers have been alluding to since the middle of the first season. This couple has ‘might have been’ written all over them. And Josh Brolin has been dreamy since The Goonies.”

“Oh my God, I knew he looked familiar.” Emily said. “I had the biggest crush on Brand.”

“I know right.”

She and Penelope laughed and everyone just looked at them. They let them have their moment.

“Something happened with those two when she was in the Academy.” Emily went on.

“She was having an affair with Special Agent Silverman when she was at the Academy.” JJ said. “Remember when Dana found her in the bathroom after Silverman committed suicide?”

“She never owned up to that.” Emily replied.

“Trish gets around doesn't she?” Rossi asked.

“Hey!” Emily exclaimed. “Watch it, buddy.”

“Are we a little sensitive?” Morgan asked, shaking her knee and grinning.

“Shut up, Morgan.” She was grinning too. “Let’s see how you feel when you get painted as a murderer next season.”

“You're quiet, Hotch.” Rossi looked down the couch at their Unit Chief. He was sitting beside Emily, who was as animated as ever. Hotch’s arms were folded, his face unreadable. His body language said he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

“I'm not a big fan.” He said quietly.

“Maybe Season 3 will suit your tastes better, Sir.” Kevin said. “It promises to start off with a lot of excitement.”

“Doubtful.” Hotch replied.

“I'm just anxious for them to catch The Slayer.” Jordan said. “The story arc is getting a little tired and they’re giving us nothing in the way of clues. Hell, for all we know, its one of the agents. Now the MPD will drag Roman through the mud.”

“Tyrese Gibson has got to be in the running for an Emmy nod.” Morgan said, looking at Rossi. “He might give old Jack Scalia a run for his money.”

“Jack Scalia is in a class all by himself, my friend.” Rossi said.

“That’s for sure.” Penelope giggled. “I'm just glad Palmieri isn’t dead and he didn’t kill that kid. I think rehab is a really good idea. I hope he gets his act together next season.”

“Me too.” Jordan nodded. “We shouldn’t count out Samantha Mathis as Trish if we’re talking about Emmys. The talent just drips from her like a sponge. And she is still…”

“…A total babe.” Morgan finished. “I love her with the red hair. I'm with you there Jordan…seriously.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Jordan threw a pillow at him.

“I should probably get going, guys.” JJ looked at her watch. “I need to get home to Henry. Rossi, do you think you could give me a ride. Will dropped me off earlier.”

“Sure.” He nodded, standing up from the couch.

“Are you OK to drive?” Emily asked him.

“I'm good; I nursed the same two beers for 90 minutes.” He reached down to squeeze Jordan’s shoulder. She was sitting Indian style on the floor. “I'm on your side with Pres and Palmieri, kiddo, although I'm not entirely sure what I'm siding with.”

“Thanks Rossi.” She smiled.

“I got two words for you, Rossi,” Morgan said. He stood from his chair. “Man love.”

Everyone turned and looked at Hotch when he laughed. It wasn’t often that he unleashed joy that way. He covered his mouth.

“I thought man love was one word.” Rossi replied with a smirk.

Everyone stood, started to gather their belongings. The whole team got together for the second season finale of BSU, Showtime’s weekly drama about FBI profilers. It had been quite a season and the finale promised Season 3 would at least start with the same excitement. Hotch and Emily walked everyone out of their den and to the front door. JJ and Rossi left together. Then Derek and Jordan; he was going to walk her down the long block to her car. Garcia and Kevin were next to go. Kevin thanked Emily again for the beef taco pizza but Garcia wasn’t as gracious.

“He’s sleeping on the couch and he has you to thank, Peaches.”

Spencer was the last in line. He brought his friend Austin from Atlanta tonight, though the team wouldn’t be able to call her that anymore. She’d recently relocated to Richmond. She was still bartending but also taking classes at Virginia Commonwealth University. The move seemed like a good one for her and Spencer wasn’t complaining either. This was the first time she’d come to a group event. He would surely never hear the end of it tomorrow.

“Thank you so much for having me, Agent Prentiss. I had a really good time tonight.”

“Please call me Emily, and you're welcome anytime. I mean that…we both do.”

“I think there’s a storm moving in.” Hotch said. “Be careful driving back to Richmond. I’ve taken that drive; I know how it can be.”

“Actually Hotch, Austin’s not going back to Richmond tonight.” Spencer couldn’t look in his eyes when he said it. “She’s made other plans.”

“Oh,” Hotch got the message. “Have a good night then, both of you.”

“Goodnight.” They spoke in unison, waving and smiling as they headed out to her car.

“Go Reid.” Emily grinned as she closed the door and locked up. She put on the alarm.

Hotch smiled a little, walking back into the den. There wasn’t much mess, the team knew Hotch and Emily both could be neat freaks. He picked up a few beer bottles and snack plates, taking them into the kitchen to throw away. He grabbed some Pledge to clean off the tables.

“Hey, are you alright honey?” Emily asked. She was filling the teakettle with water.

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded.

“Are you sure, Aaron?”

“Yeah.” He leaned to kiss her, as if that would stop her worrying. “I'm going to wipe the tables down and then hop in the shower.”

“Do you want a cup of tea or should I bring you up a drink?” She asked.

“A little Sleepytime Tea would be good. I think I should end the night on the right note.”

Emily nodded, watching him go back into the den. Something was wrong but she wouldn’t push. That’s not how it worked with them unless she thought it was truly necessary. Emily created an environment of love and support for her growing family. She made it as easy as she could for Hotch to open up, share his feelings, and express himself.

Her husband could still be a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a fortune cookie. The love Emily felt for him was limitless. He knew he could come to her and she hoped he would if something bothered him. He came back as the teakettle whistled on the stove. He put the cleaning supplies back, slipped his arm around her waist, and kissed her.

“What was that for?” She asked.

“I never need a reason. It was because I love you.”

“I love you too, and I appreciate you being a sport tonight. I know you're not overly fond of BSU.”

Hotch didn't say a word, he just nodded and smiled. You did what you had to do sometimes to make your family happy. It was 90 minutes he would never get back, but at least he spent it with the people he loved.

“I'm going to shower.”

“I’ll be up in a little while with some tea.” Emily replied.

***

“It hit a little too close to home.” Hotch said quietly.

“What did you say, honey?” Emily looked up from her Philip Roth novel.

“Tonight hit a little too close to home. I don’t like the show as is but I’d almost made it through. Then Roman walked into the room and found Audrina on the floor. It sent chills down my spine.”

Emily sighed. She put her book down, crawled across the bed, and wrapped her arms around him. Hotch leaned into her; it was second nature.

“I didn’t even think about that, Hotch. I am so sorry.”

“There's no reason to apologize. It’s not as if you knew what was coming. Hell, I didn’t really expect it to get to me as much as it did. Haley survived and I…”

“…buried it all so deep in the pit of your stomach.” Emily finished his sentence.

“That wasn’t what I was going to say, Mrs. Hotchner.” He squeezed her hands.

“So you planned to make something up?” She asked.

“I can't win with you, can I?” Hotch turned his head to kiss her. “Who knew that I married such a tough sell?”

“You knew that. You also know how well I know you.” Emily kissed him again. “I consider that a privilege.”

“Ditto.”

“Think of it this way, Hotch, at least you have four months to prepare yourself.”

“For what?” He asked. He and Emily moved back on the bed. Hotch sighed when she ran her fingers through his damp hair. Mommy and Daddy were home alone tonight and Daddy definitely planned to use that to his advantage. Getting rid of her tee shirt was a good start.

“The third season premiere.”

“Oh God, no,” He closed his eyes. “Have mercy on me baby…I beg of you.”

“You are so damn sexy when you beg.”

Hotch smiled, pulling her closer to him. Kissing her was just the start; he had much more in mind. It was an excellent start though.

“That show…”

“Oh c'mon, Hotch, you can admit it to me. I know you're rooting for Pres and Trish. Be truthful.”

“Between you and I, OK, I think they might be good for each other.” He replied. “If you tell anyone I said that I will deny it from here to the end of the world.”

“So noted.” Emily took off Hotch’s tee shirt. She wasn’t sure how the night would end but naked was a key ingredient. It had been a long, busy weekend with their kids. Tonight was all they had before another busy week at Quantico.

“I'm rooting for better writers next season, especially since it looks as if I'm going to be a viewer. Less skin and more case work…it has the potential to be something good.”

“You don’t like skin?” Emily asked, pushing him over on the mattress. When she straddled him, Hotch stroked her naked torso.

“Your skin is essential to my being, Emily.” He turned the lamp off. “That’s why I want to stop talking now.”

“What else could you possibly have in mind, Agent Hotchner?”

Emily and Hotch quickly undressed. When they were finally skin on skin, both couldn’t help but moan.

“I love you, Emily.”

“Mmm, I love you too. See why I'm a Pres and Trish shipper…who wouldn’t want this bliss?”

“You’re all insane.” Hotch replied, laughing. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Hold on tight, honey, I'm getting ready to show you.”

***

  



End file.
